<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parea by whiffingbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737224">Parea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks'>whiffingbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Break Up, Ficlet, Gen, Parvati is a good friend, Past Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Lavender and Ron's break up through Parvati's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown &amp; Parvati Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,<br/>My laptop got fucked up and my PC is being a jerk too. I'm going to destroy it after posting this ficlet. If you have any questions, drop me a message in my Tumblr <a href="https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/">whiffingbooks</a>.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That plonker!”</p>
<p>Parvati jumped off her bed when she heard the door slam open and a distressed Lavender storm in with red-rimmed eyes. She fought the urge to scowl at her friend; a rant was coming and Lavender would be very disappointed if she didn’t participate.</p>
<p>“Ron again, I suppose,” She seated herself at the edge of her bed and faced her best friend. She didn’t want to listen to her friend’s numerous complaints about her boyfriend. That git had started treating Lavender like a pest since he was poisoned. Parvati didn’t feel charitable at all towards him for his poisoning and secretly, she thought he had deserved it.</p>
<p>“I broke up with him!” Lavender shrieked. She was pacing like a madwoman and seemed as if she was about to break something.</p>
<p>“You broke up with Ron?” Parvati was surprised. She thought that the coward would be the one to break up with her. But on second thoughts, it seemed more likely that he didn’t. He avoided Lavender as if she was a dementor these days. He didn’t have the spine to end their doomed relationship.</p>
<p>Lavender stopped pacing and stood still. Parvati was alarmed to see her shaking. Last time she had looked this much shaken up was when her rabbit died.</p>
<p>Blimey, did she kill him?</p>
<p>Before she could accuse her of murder, Lavender plopped herself on the bed and curled into a ball.</p>
<p>"He cheated on me,” her voice was muffled, but Parvati heard her clearly.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and she gasped, “HE DID WHAT!”</p>
<p>Lavender nodded miserably before dissolving into tears. Parvati’s head was buzzing with the need to know the story. Ron was a wanker, yes, but she hadn’t ever thought he would cheat.</p>
<p>Then again, she knew that he had only used her friend to make Hermione jealous.</p>
<p>“Lavender, tell me!” She nudged herm, but she didn’t move. “Oi, Lav! Are you sure? He doesn’t seem like the type-”</p>
<p>She was cut off when Lavender sat up, her expression gutted. </p>
<p>“I SAW THEM! THEY WERE TOGETHER! ALONE IN HIS DORM! HE HAD THE NERVE TO TRY TO DENY IT, BUT I KNEW!”</p>
<p>Parvati clasped her hands. “What did he exactl]y say?” She wanted to deck Hermione. Didn’t that girl know that one should never go after someone else’s boyfriend? Didn’t she understand the sisterhood code?</p>
<p>“He said,” Lavender sniffed. “He said that they weren’t doing anything. When I asked why they were together, he acted dodgily and tried to get out of answering. I knew it then! I knew he was going behind my back and shacking up with Hermione fucking Granger!” </p>
<p>Parvati ran her fingers through Lavender’s hair as the girl sobbed. The door of the dormitory opened, which made Lavender sit up and wipe away her tears. Fay and Anne entered, not caring about the noise they were making.</p>
<p>They halted as soon as they saw them.</p>
<p>“Lavender…” Fay started, but one look at Parvati’s face made her clamp up. Anne tugged her away after throwing Lavender a look of pity and understanding.</p>
<p>“All of them know…” Lavender’s voice quivered. Parvati winced, for once not wanting to hear about the gossip.</p>
<p>“I’m such a fool! Of course, everyone knows! I thought that he didn’t care about her like that! After all, why would he want to be with me if he did? But no! That arsehole! HE BROKE MY HEART!” </p>
<p>Parvati hugged her shaking body and hummed in agreement. She had warned Lavender from ever going after either of Hermione’s friends. She had had a bad experience with Harry and as much as she admired him, he was a right tosser as a date. And Hermione had claws deep in both of them; she was pretty sure they would end up being married to each other in the future.</p>
<p>“Do you want to read the horoscope with me? I spotted a lovely one,” she nudged Lavender.</p>
<p>Lavender detangled from her before dragging herself towards her bed.</p>
<p>“I’d like to take a long nap and forget about my day’s humiliation, please and thank you.” She closed her bed hangings.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Parvati was getting into her bed when Hermione entered the dorm. Parvati narrowed her eyes as she noted the barely concealed smile of her roommate. Hermione noticed her and gulped, but she didn’t look especially guilty.</p>
<p>“You’re late.”</p>
<p>Hermione sniffed before heading towards her bed. “I was doing some work.”</p>
<p>Parvati was closing her bed hangings when she paused.</p>
<p>“Hermione?”</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from the journal she was writing in. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the day of the Yule Ball when Lavender helped you deal with your hair?”</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips. “I do remember. She made me look quite lovely.”</p>
<p>“And do you remember when she asked you whether you’d have any problem with her asking out Ron?”</p>
<p>Her face soured at the reminder. “Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Parvati smiled at her. “The thing about Lavender is she genuinely cares about her friends. She could have told you to bugger off, she could have directly asked out Ron without bothering to tell you, but she cares about your opinion and that’s why she didn’t. It’s a pity that she trusts the wrong and pathetic people.”</p>
<p>She shut the bed hangings on Hermione’s stricken face. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>